Ello Love
by Ilandra Dawson
Summary: It all starts out with a little bet between Sirius and Remus one warm, Fall day, but slowly becomes something more. Mauraders Era, 7th yearRated Teen for... not knowing what'll happen later on in the Story...
1. Chapter 1 Alisandra

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. I do, in fact own Alisandra so we don't have to worry too much about all that in this chapter. Hehe, 'disclaimer'...

Chapter One

Alisandra

Morning…her least favorite time of day, when the chandelier placed in the center of the stone dormitory came through the slightly parted curtains the most. Stupid dorm mates and their non-darkness prone eyes! You'd think that after six years they'd have the vision of a cat in the dark.

"MEEOW!"

Speaking of cats. Slowly Miss Alisandra pushed herself into a sitting position, her dark reddish-brown hair staying with her face instead of gracefully flowing behind her like most girls like it to do. In fact, Alisandra's hair always seemed to be following the structure of her oval shaped head only parting from it in the last few inches where it always likes to curl out slightly.

Reluctantly she parted the curtains more, even though she would much rather have magiked them shut until the dorm was dark and everyone was asleep again. She peered down towards the stone floor with miss-matched grey blue and bright green eyes, only to spot a small black cat with a large white spot on her forehead. "Morning Luna." Alisandra greeted, scratching her closest friend softly behind the ear. "I suppose I should get up shouldn't I…" She muttered with a soft yawn. She glanced at the other beds, all empty of course, and sighed agitatedly. The least they could have done was put out the candles!

Slowly she let her eyes wander over to a small silver pocket-watch she had found in a muggle thrift store. It was past morning and closer to the afternoon already. Did she miss a class this morning? Ah well, she would claim she had a head-ache and was feeling faint and had asked one of her dorm mates to tell the professors where she was. Sure the poor girl might get in trouble for not telling the teachers but Alisandra didn't mind that one bit.

She shook her head softly, trying to shake off the just awaken grogginess and refocus her train of thought. She rolled around in her bed a little to untangle her self from the sheets and gray fleece blanket that her sister had carelessly thrown away when their mother had bought it for her. She pushed a clump of the bangs that always found it funny to hang in front of her blue eye with a nimble pale digit. She let another sigh escape her lips as the hairs fell back in place, always being the rebel. Losing the will to care about her hair anymore she stood after nudging Luna away with her pale and cold feet. Slowly she found herself dragging her feet towards the full body mirror to try and decide on an outfit for the day since her overly baggy black t-shirt and gray pajama pants just wouldn't do, especially since they were practically falling off her slim frame.

Now I'm sure you have noticed by now this particular female is thin with porcelain toned skin, something that worked for her very well, not that she could care less. The skin tone was gained from her hatred of bright lights and love of the night sky, meaning most of her outdoor adventures took place at night. The thin frame came hand-in-hand with that, seeing as she usually only got two or three hours of sleep and always left dinner early. Though luckily those were the only negative effects her body seemed to have to her life style. She softly shook her head again, preferring to think of more practical things then beauty.

She scratched her head softly before turning to her trunk and falling to her knees gracefully. She unclasped the silver lock that held her initials and rooted through the items it contained, most of which being books. After a few moments she found a plain black sweatshirt and a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a hole starting to form on the left knee. She changed quickly and glanced down at herself, adding white socks and black and white trainers as an afterthought. It covered her body, if not too much for the heat that lurked out side, and that was all that mattered.

On her way towards the doorway to the main common room she grabbed the watch and a thick book with the words 'The Complete Works of William Shakespeare' on the front. "I'll be back later Kitten." She bid good-bye, leaving the door open so Luna could come and go as she pleased.

She quickly forgot about the real world, completely entwined in the lives of Rosalind and Orlando and let her feet decide where she would go. It was quite a shock when bright sunlight caused her eyes to burn. She stopped abruptly, wincing in the new light. Her eyes adjusted slowly as the black spots drifted away. Not to mention the unpleasant surprise of sunlight in her eyes, her eyes where sensitive to begin with, the first thing she heard was the voice of that 'dashing' Gryffindor Sirius Black. Unlike most Slytheirns Alisandra didn't gag at the thought of Black and Potter as well as the rest of their little posse. Let those boys have their fun; it always gave room for a laugh at their mindless shenanigans and 'I'm too sexy for you' attitude. It was all the better they wouldn't have a clue who she was or what house she was in, then they wouldn't try and attack her and be all 'GAR! GRYFE HATE SLYTERIN SCUM-SCUM!! WE EAT J00!!' though that was always fun to watch as well.

When she passed by the boys, Potter lying on top of Black while he argued with a female, she broke eye contact with her book and glanced at the three of them, their plump little friend with the jittery look and Miss Evans not with them at the moment. She continued on quickly though, eyes returning to the book in her hands and decided to sit beneath a tree just in hearing range of the trio, curious of what they would choose today to make themselves even bigger fools.

**_Author's Note:_** So... I suppose this is the end of my first chapter of my first fan-fic If anyone happens to find this please review, I'd like to know what you think of it and if I ought to post more.

And, I suppose I should clearify what was happening in the last paragraph... my friends have twisted minds so the whole 'lying on top of Black' was... yea -shiftyeyes-. Anyways, Sirius was lying on the ground so James went over and sat on him. Sandra sees it all in a bad mind frame so she thinks of it as lying about on him. And Sirius is the one yelling, not James. That gets cleared up next chapter.

Okay then... Till next time, ta-ta 3


	2. Chapter 2 The Wager

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not, nor to my knowledge ever will, own the wonderful world created by JK Rowling and all those who live there. Brook and Alissandra, on the other hand, are mine so please, not that I see anyone wanting to, don't steal them. Enjoy D

* * *

Chapter 2

The Wager

Sirius let his eyes drift when a female passed them by. He looked up and smiled one of those god-like smiles he was blessed with, expecting the girl to look back again and giggle like most of the female student body. When she didn't he was perplexed the only females who didn't give him a second glance was Evans, Brook, Professors, and Slythies; sometimes even the teachers glanced again, though usually just to make sure he wasn't 'goofing off' as they called his marvelous pranks. Obviously this girl wasn't Evans or Brook, seeing as one of which was sitting about ten feet away and yelling at him, and she was much too pretty to be a Slytherin or young to be a professor, something was terribly wrong.

"BLACK YOU DIM-WIT, ANSWER ME!!" Brook barked, seemingly magically standing next to him.

"James" Sirius began, oblivious to the female's calls for attention "am I still gorgeous?"

"Well mate…" James began slowly, not sure where this question was sprouting from "I'm sorry to tell you but I don't roll like that… maybe Moony would…"

"No! Not that way Prongs!" Sirius replied shaking his head, neither of them paying attention to Remus's insulted reactions. "I mean do _girls_ still find me attractive!

"Well Padfoot, perhaps you should ask an actual girl like Brook. Besides, where did all this doubt come from?"

"Brook? A girl? Mate I think you're more girly then her!" He said with a laugh, pushing James off of him.

"Excuse me Black?" The female besides him inquired, flames flickering in her eyes.

"Nuthin' Love." He replied, not really computing that he had addressed Brook of all people love.

"What?" She questioned, her cheeks reddening a hue.

"Don't get you're hopes up, I call plenty of people love." Sirius chuckled, keeping his cool.

"Since when?" She retorted.

"Why, since forever! Isn't that true mate?" He questioned James. It wasn't like Sirius was lying, he had on occasion called a female 'love', but all those girls had been pretty.

James simply nodded. "Yea, of course mate, whatever you say." He replied absent mindedly, his eyes scanning the grounds for Miss Evans. Remus chuckled softly, shaking his head before returning to the thick charms book in his lap.

"What's that about Moony?" Sirius questioned, nudging his second-best mate's leg with an outstretched foot.

"Oh nothing…" The tawny hair youth replied a smirk placed on his lips.

"That's not an 'Oh nothing' look if you ask me mate! Out with it!" He ordered, prodding the Were-boy again.

"Well…" He began hesitantly." The only time I've heard you call someone 'love' was after a bit of snogging." He finished with a chuckle.

Sirius's jaw dropped slightly, though like always he got his cool back. "Ah Rem, you've been following me around seeing who I've snogged recently eh?" Sirius chuckled. It was Remus's turn to go red now. Before Remus could think up another witty remark Sirius began again. "How 'bout this Moony! Today I'll call everyone love and I bet you none of them will question it! And if five people _do _question me about it then I'll give you two galleons deal?" He said sticking out a hand.

Remus shrugged. "Alright, I could use two galleons in my pocket. I'll even make it easy on you; you only have to call girls love, but Brook counts as one of the five." He said grasping the other's stronger hand.

"Fine." He agreed, shaking Remus's thin hand firmly. "And I'll start right now!" He said, letting go of his friends hand and standing up. "Coming Rem?" He questioned.

"Lead the way Padfoot." Remus said with a chuckle, standing as well.

"What am I supposed to do?" James question staring up at the other two.

"Simple mate, you have three options. Go find Evans and try to swoon her, come along and follow us, or sit here and entertain little Brookie here." Sirius replied, looking down at James.

James paused for a few moments, though the decision was made quickly. "Bloody hell, like I'd pass up a chance to laugh at Sirius when he has to call some little Slythie slime 'love'." He replied with a laugh, jumping to his feet. His comments made Sirius pause though; he hadn't realized he might have to call those gits of Slytherin girls love. Even his cousins, Cissy and Bella.

"What about me?" Brook questioned now.

"Well… what about you?" Sirius asked.

"What am I supposed to do while you three blokes go off and make fools of yourselves?"

"How are we supposed to know? Go do… girly things with Evans!" Sirius dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Evans?! Where?!" James piped up, oblivious to the previous conversation.

"No where mate, just telling little Brookie here to find you're little miss." Sirius replied. "Now… off you go! Go be swooned by me from afar!" He said, turning his attention to Brook again for a final send off.

"Why you… You pig headed git, you-you ugly prat! There you go again; just assuming every blooming girl is in love with you! I can't stand your sexist attitude you-you!!" Brook streamed out insults until she seemed out of stock.

"Aw, how sweet of you my darling! Now, hurry along and tell that group of fan girls hiding behind those bushes all about your wonderful experience with a God!" Sirius dismissed again. It wasn't until Brook had stormed out of earshot did he mutter to his friends. "Oh, you know she loves me."

Now that the little one was taken care of there were other matters to deal with. Sirius's gray eyes scanned the grounds for his first target. The pretty little red-head from earlier caught his eye right away, seated under a tree and getting cozy with a book. The scene reminded him a lot of Evans, but he could tell from that aura of innocence around her she wasn't going to be some time bomb getting ready to explode. One of his amazing gifts he had been given was the power to read the female population very well. How else did he get out of that detention he had today?

"Who's your first victim?" James asked nonchalantly, looking rather engrossed by a ladybug crawling on his fingers.

"Victim?! Why Prongs my dear fellow, it would be a gift to the girl I choose to approach! You make it sound as if I was little Snivels and every second with me was a curse! No, I will start gracing the world with my presence starting with…" He paused dramatically, eyes circling the grounds once more "Her!"

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** Hehe, so far this is my favorite chapter D I only have two and a half written so... no big suprise there. I think I did an okay job with the boys seeing as this is my first try at 'em in like... years. I tried using Siri for a role play once and I started to cry it was so horrid - 

Anyways... -whhooo- Cliff hanger! Fear it Hehe, I'm crazy... Next chapter we'll see who Mr Black has chosen, will it be Sandy? Will it be a new character? Will it be a tree? I suppose we'll just have to sit tight, and wait! Till next time!

PS- Thanks a bunch for my first comment dollar-diamond! I feel so luffed D


	3. Chapter 3 The First Girl

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own HP, which includes James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. I do in fact own Maggie, so no touch. Please and thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 3

The First Girl

"Why her?" James questioned.

"The idea isn't to go seek out girls…" Remus explained.

"Because I said so and oh well." Sirius answered both his friends, waving them into silence much like he had done to Brook. "Now you two go hide behind that tree and watch me from a ways away."

"Why can't we go with you?" James asked, not wanting to be caught hiding behind a tree with Remus spying on Black.

"Because I can't work with you two breathing down my neck!" He explained, shooing them off again.

"Fine…" James grumbled un-happily, stalking off towards the tree with Remus.

With his best mates out of the way Sirius ran a hand through his hair and gave an attractive smile, as if practiced. Not that he needed it. Finally ready, he walked towards the pretty girl reading. Clearing his throat as he got nearer, it looked as if he was going to start talking. Then he continued on by to a blond Hufflepuff doing some potions essay.

"'Ello love!" He greeted in a friendly, if not suggestive, voice

The girl's cheeks immediately flushed a bright pink "G-good morning Sirius." She replied with a stutter.

Black smiled as he seated himself next to her. His quest was already finished and the girl had passed with flying colors, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun first. "Meggie, isn't it?"

"Maggie"

"Yes, yes Maggie dear! How are you this beautiful morning?! Well… of course it pales in comparison to your own beauty." At this compliment the girl's cheeks reddened immensely, amazed that someone like Sirius Black would pay her the slightest bit of attention. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"Th-Thank-you…" She stammered out after a few flustered attempts. Of course, the Casanova of Gryffindor wasn't finished yet. There was still some fun to be had.

"Meggie darling, you've been in my head constantly this past week. I can't believe I've never noticed your perfect face before, but the moment I did I knew it was, dare I say it, love…" Sirius continued on with a dramatic flair. The girl didn't even open her mouth to correct her name again, awed by the young mans charming features. "Alas, you have been out of my sight and away from my longing touch. But, in your absence I have come up with the only remedy for my aching heart. I have written you a poem, would you mind if I recite it for you? I have read it over so many times the words are imprinted on my heart, the same pitiful thing that has been dieing without your life-giving smile." For most, this would be seen as overkill, but for Sirius Black, it was what was expected. The young man was famous for making every girl feel as if the universe revolved around her, if only for a little wile. He paused for a few moments, waiting for the girl to reply. Obviously not one who was used to so much attention, even if she did hail from the 'hott house' as many had dubbed it over the years.

The poor soul was lost for words. Of course she had secretly always been one of the masses who would sit and watch the handsome Gryffindor as he went about his daily activities, but she had never imagined the prince to approach her directly, let along know her name… sort of. As you could tell from Maggie's reaction to the boy's well-known attitude when it came to any girl, she had never been the smartest cookie, which only made Black's job just that much easier.

The Hufflepuff finally replied with a stiff nod, realizing he was waiting for some form of acknowledgment. A darkly charming smirk spread across his lips, knowing the girl would take in anything he might say. He could list off a number of insults in some poetic way and all she would hear is a choir of angels, though really, what else was he to expect? Cursed with his god-like features, he had always proclaimed. But he didn't have any plan on insulting the girl, only a real git would do something that stupid.

"So sweet the hour, so calm the time,

I feel it more than half a crime,

When Nature sleeps and stars are mute,  
To mar the silence ev'n with lute."

Sirius began in a loving voice, well practiced with this set up by now. It really wasn't that hard to list off poetry and make it sound romantic. Just say it slow with a good tempo, and make sure you say it with plenty of meaning. Remus had taught him that much, a few years ago when he had seemingly innocently questioned his friend about the topic.

"At rest on ocean's brilliant dyes  
An image of Elysium lies:  
Seven Pleiades entranced in Heaven,  
Form in the deep another seven:  
Endymion nodding from above  
Sees in the sea a second love."

Every muggle movie he'd came across that had something to do with romance ended up with someone saying some big sappy thing about love or whatever to win over the other person, often times in a form of poetry. Young Sirius had figured that if it worked in the movies, it should work in real life too, right?

"Within the valleys dim and brown,  
And on the spectral mountain's crown,  
The wearied light is dying down,  
And earth, and stars, and sea, and sky  
Are redolent of sleep, as I  
Am redolent of thee and thine  
Enthralling love, my Meggieline."

He had come across this specific poem while sorting though a few books he had 'borrowed' from Rem and Evans. He figured, if they got to remember something in the movies, then why shouldn't he be able to do the same? Of course, most of the girls he would try this one on wouldn't have heard of it before, so what did it matter if they thought he wrote it just for them? Wasn't it every bird's fantasy to have a charming, good looking bloke such as himself write poetry for them? In reality, Sirius was doing them all a favor, so he never felt any type of guilt about it. And just to make it a little more personal he would substitute their name for any in a poem, he thought they might get a little suspicious if he went off calling them 'Adeline' or whatever the name had originally been. People were always telling him to use his great memory for something other then memorizing the answers off the test next to him; this was just his way of taking their advice.

"But list, O list, - so soft and low  
Thy lover's voice tonight shall flow,  
That, scarce awake, thy soul shall deem  
My words the music of a dream.  
Thus, while no single sound too rude  
Upon thy slumber shall intrude,  
Our thoughts, our souls - O God above!  
In every deed shall mingle… love."

With every line he slowly moved closer and closer to Maggie, her cheeks reddening even further every time. By the time he reached the final line, his lips were a few centimeters away from the side of the Hufflepuff's face, the feel of his breath sending a visible chill down her spine. He had made sure to give a good pause before the final word for proper dramatic effect. The girl's head started to move slightly to face the notorious player, eyes closing as if to receive a kiss. Though, Sirius took no notice of this slight shift and pulled away quickly standing up and walking away with a decent swagger to his step. He took a moment to glance back at the girl, seated beneath the tree, giving her a suggestive wink once he made sure she was looking at him, but of course, what girl wouldn't look at him? Forever the cocky one, Sirius let a large smile brighten his face as he turned back around.

James and Remus were quick enough to join up with their friend once again. James approached with a roguish smile and a clap on his friend's shoulder with Remus trying to decide if he ought to look horrified or amused. "Padfoot, you bloody git, that poor girl almost fainted!" He complimented with a laugh, trying to keep his voice quiet enough to prevent the girl from listening. Though he highly doubted she would really comprehend it anyhow.

"I think she might have…" Moony muttered under his breath, something between a sigh and a chuckle coming out with it. The three glanced back at the girl as she continued to stare out before her with a stunned look. Sirius raised a brow at her reaction, wondering if he laid it on too thick.

"Think she's alright?" He questioned in a somewhat worried tone.

"Brilliant mate, just brilliant. Where the hell did that poetry come from any road?" James butted in, unaware of the slight change of topic.

"I'm not quite sure… I can't even tell if she's still breathing anymore…"

"Can people faint with their eyes open?"

"Now, I knew you could chat up a girl, but really, that was surprising. She didn't even notice you called her by the wrong name!"

"You know what… I actually don't know. I'll have to ask Madame Pomfrey about it."

"Damn man, stop her! She looks all creepy… like a zombie or something! You know, one of those old horror shows were everyone becomes brain eating freaks with that really blank on their face."

"And then… haha… all that crap about not being able to live without her… And… oh lord… comparing her to a beautiful day, priceless!"

"Sirius! This could be serious! I don't want you going around putting poor girl's into commas or something with that rubbish of yours!"

"Rubbish? I got it out of one of your books!"

"Do girl's really buy all that? Maybe Evan's would think it sophisticated and what not…"

"My books?! You mean you're the one who got peanut butter in all the pages?! It's all sticky now!!"

"Peanut butter? What are you talking about? That wasn't me!"

"Yea, I think she'd like some poetry. But she's a smart girl, so I'd have to be real careful, she'd probably know it already. Yea… smart, and beautiful, and sweet…"

"… what do you mean it wasn't you?"

"I mean I hate peanut butter! It's all… sticky and messy! … and…. and… ew mate, you have unknown peanut butter in your books! That's just… nasty!"

"And she's real funny once you get to know her, and those wonderful green eyes, and did I say she's sm-"

"JAMES!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Heya everybody!! So, so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been way too busy and haven't had any time to finish up chapter three. I tried to make it kinda long to make up for it, not sure how well I did at it though. I really hope you enjoy reading this, because I had a lot of fun writing it! Specially at the end -smiles- Anyways, just want to say that Maggie's... oblivious manner is in no way shape or form a personification of how I view Puffs. In fact, they just might be my favorite house, seeing as my favorite and oldest character is a proud Puffle -beams-! So... yes, power to the Hufflepuffs! And... all that jazz. Please comment!! I promise to update real soon if people show and interest! Such a needy writer aren't I -laughs-?_


End file.
